


Heal My Soul

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani never expected to meet his soulmate yet, but even though they have the power to heal his injuries, he's not sure he actually wants to be with them...





	Heal My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurykat/gifts).



> Set in the same universe as [Kiss the Pain Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142052), but you don't have to read it first as this fic stands alone :)

**_Jerez – 2002_ **

The first time that Dani saw his soulmate, all of the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, sending a shiver down his spine as he gazed longingly at him.

What were the odds that he would find his soulmate here?

Dani watched in fascination, leaning against the back of the garage as his soulmate unloaded his bike, carefully moving it as though he was scared to damage it. That made Dani’s heart skip a beat, wondering how tender and gentle he would be with his soulmate if he treated his race bike with such care.

His close shaved hair did him no favours, and his lips seemed to be set in a permanent scowl, but there was something about his eyes that made him look soulful and deep.

And then Dani watched him get into an argument with an older man, his manager, or possibly even his father. His first reaction was pure rage, fists clenched ready for a fight, and the second the older man came closer, he pushed him away, scowling as he stormed off, only pausing to flip the guy off.

Dani shivered, unable to shake the feeling of unease at the idea that he of all people could be his soulmate.

The last thing Dani wanted was someone like that to have power over him. So, he pushed all of his feelings deep down into the pit of his soul and hoped that he was wrong.

***

**_Sachsenring – 2005_ **

The years passed, but Dani could never shake the feeling that Jorge was his soulmate.

Luckily for him, he was spared the hassle of having to do anything about it by Jorge’s abrasive personality that kept everyone away apart from the chosen few that were deemed worthy of his affection.

Dani was not one of those people.

Watching him with Ricky evoked a strange mixture of envy and relief. He wanted to be the one to bask in Jorge’s affections, but at the same time he was glad that it seemed like they weren’t destined to be soulmates after all.

Hopefully it meant that someone more suitable would one day walk into Dani’s life and kiss away all of his scars.

But the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Jorge was his soulmate, and he couldn’t understand how fate could be so cruel to them.

*

Racing was the only thing that took Dani’s mind off soulmates, for forty minutes he was a god, soaring around the track as mere mortals watched on.

And then he saw the familiar paintwork of Jorge’s bike, bursting his god-like feeling as all the nagging thoughts about soulmates resurfaced with a vengeance.

His mind was only distracted for a second, but that was all it took to brush against Jorge’s bike, nudging him wide.

Dani flinched as his bike touched Jorge’s, but there was nothing that he could do about it now. He sped off into the distance, his mind once again focused on the race now that Jorge was behind him, but he knew that he couldn’t outrun his soulmate forever.

*

It took Jorge less than half an hour to catch up with him, waiting until he was alone to corner him behind the motorhomes.

“I should have been on that podium, not you.” Jorge jabbed a finger at his shoulder, as though he was deliberately trying to cause him the most pain, and Dani didn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing him flinch.

“It’s just racing.” Dani shrugged, tempted to step closer and really get in Jorge’s face, but he wasn’t sure that it would end well for either of them.

He was drowning in Jorge’s mesmerising green eyes, and he shoved his hands into his pockets, stopping himself from reaching out and pulling Jorge down into a kiss. But that didn’t stop him from wondering what it would feel like to have those pouty lips pressed against his own.

The tension was cranked up to maximum, the sparks flying with such force that it felt like the universe was pushing them together, and just as Dani felt his eyes fall shut, someone yelled his name.

When he looked back, Jorge was gone.

***

**_Jerez – 2008_ **

Dani was sure that this was the lowest point in his life. Worse than any injury, and even the warm fuzzy feeling that soothed his aches away couldn’t make up for the anger that raged through his body.

Of all the people he could have been on the podium with, it had to be Jorge, and now the King of Spain was making them shake hands like angry toddlers who were unable to share a toy.

Jorge looked even less impressed than him, as though touching him was causing him pain, and Dani wondered if he had been wrong for all these years.

How could they be soulmates when they couldn’t stand the sight of each other?

The universe definitely had a sick sense of humour.

*

That night, he lay in bed, marvelling at the minor scars that had faded, leaving unblemished skin, and even the angry looking pink scars across his collarbone seemed less pronounced.

But it wasn’t enough for him to tell Jorge about their connection. The years of rivalry and ill intentions had cut deep, and Dani wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to let go of all that anger.

***

**_Phillip Island – 2011_  **

Dani felt like someone had slammed his left hand in a door, and it wasn’t until he got back to the garage that he saw why.

The little tv was showing a replay of Jorge’s accident, before cutting to a shot of him holding his injured hand. The hand that was causing him so much pain.

Rushing to his motorhome, he scoured the internet for any updates about Jorge, but he knew deep down that he was feeling Jorge’s pain. He could deny that him and Jorge were soulmates all that he wanted, but the universe wasn’t going to let him forget that they were meant to be.

A stabbing pain squeezed his chest tight, and Dani felt tears run down his cheeks as he gasped for air, glad that he was alone as he cursed his own stubbornness, wondering why it had to take something so drastic for him to admit that he wanted to be with Jorge.

He couldn’t find out what hospital Jorge had been taken to, so he swallowed his pride and headed to the one place that he’d been avoiding for all these years. Jorge’s garage.

Lurking outside, he wasn’t sure which of the mechanics were Jorge’s and which were Valentino’s, and he was sure that all of them would think it was strange that he was asking after Jorge.

But then he saw Valentino, they actually got on, and he prided himself on knowing everything about his rivals, so that he could use it against them when the time was right.

Valentino held out his arms for a hug, and Dani collapsed into them, glad for the comfort.

“Is he okay?” Dani had to crane his neck to look Valentino in the eye, and it made him feel even more vulnerable.

“Jorge?”

“Yes, who else?” Dani stepped back, shaking his head as he held his hands out in exasperation, and he regretted asking Valentino. He should have known that he wouldn’t help him if it involved Jorge.

“I thought you didn’t like him.”

Dani groaned, his lips compressed as a tear ran down his cheek, and he couldn’t stop the emotions from bubbling over.

“I didn’t like all these feelings that I had for him, I didn’t want him to have power over me.” Dani sniffed, and Valentino wiped away his tear with his thumb.

“I’ll take you to the hospital.” Valentino wrapped his arm around Dani’s shoulder, and Dani was relieved to have someone holding him up, his legs trembling at the thought of Jorge in pain because he’d been too stubborn to just talk to him.

They drove in silence, his mind a chatter of voices all criticising him for not doing something before now, and how he could have saved Jorge, and himself, so much pain.

Sitting in the car park, Dani buried his head in his hands, and Valentino leant over to hug him, the angle awkward as he cuddled in, soaking up the physical affection.

But it wasn’t enough to ease his worries, and he felt his stomach churn at the idea that Jorge would reject him, soulmate or not.

“What do I say to him? We’ve been avoiding each other for all these years.”

“Deep down in your soul, do you feel like he’s the one?” Valentino’s eyes stared into his soul, and Dani could sense that he wasn’t the only one carrying baggage about his soulmate.

“Yes.”

“Then tell him that.” Valentino kissed Dani’s forehead, and Dani wished that there was something he could do to repay Valentino’s kindness.

“Thank you, for everything.”

“What are friends for?”

*

Dani slunk into the hospital, but they wouldn’t give him Jorge’s room number, and Dani didn’t know how to explain that they were soulmates.

He wandered the corridors until he found a room with Jorge’s name scribbled outside it, the curtains drawn so that he couldn’t see in, but he could feel that Jorge was close by.

Dani waited outside Jorge’s room until all the nurses were gone, he knew that they had to be alone for them to have this conversation, and he held his breath as he snuck inside.

Seeing Jorge so pale and vulnerable, connected to a small army’s worth of machinery, made Dani feel like he’d just smacked into the gravel at two hundred miles per hour.

The door slammed itself shut behind him, alerting Jorge to his presence, and his cheeks burned as he tried to thing of something to say and failed.

“Hi.”

“Didn’t expect you to come visit.”

“I…” Dani bit his lip, words seemed inadequate to express all the feelings that he had running through his head, and he reached out for Jorge’s uninjured hand, holding it tight as he felt sparks flying through his body, his scars glowing with energy as Jorge ripped the bandage off his finger, watching as the tip magically regrew.

Jorge flexed his finger, his mouth hanging open at the sight of it. “You? You’re my soulmate?”

“I’ve felt it for a very long time, but I didn’t know how to tell you.” Dani sniffed, tears running down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, taken your pain away.”

“Sssh, it’s okay.” Jorge kissed away his tears, his soft lips like heaven against his own. “You’re here now, and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you, soulmate.”

“I love you too, soulmate.”

*

Getting the doctors to discharge Jorge without telling everyone that they were soulmates was harder than Dani had expected, all of them fascinated as to how they could have raced together for so long without knowing that they were destined to be together.

“Was your rivalry just for show? To hide the fact that you were soulmates?” The doctor raised an eyebrow, and Dani could feel Jorge’s frustration at the question.

“No, we were just young and stubborn.” Jorge’s smile made Dani feel like rainbows were shooting out of him, and he couldn’t help but smile as he basked in Jorge’s love.

The doctor stared at his clipboard, scribbling down notes that Dani couldn’t read, although he was sure one of the words said ‘idiots’.

But not even that could dull Dani’s smile, the warmth surging through his body as he held Jorge’s hand, their fingers locked together as a sign to the universe that they were ready to be soulmates.

*

It was late when they slinked into Jorge’s hotel room, both of them exhausted from the day, but now they were alone they could finally talk about everything without someone wandering in and interrupting them.

There was no question that they would share a bed, and they both stripped down to their boxers, their scars fading once they were curled up next to each other.

Jorge’s fingers traced the scars on Dani’s collarbones, the sparks tingling as the scars disappeared, and Dani leant in for a kiss, delighting in the healing warmth that flowed through his body. But then Jorge pulled back, and Dani pouted at the loss.

“Don’t stop.” Dani kissed the end of Jorge’s nose, but he could tell that Jorge was lost in his thoughts.

“When did you know that we were soulmates?” Jorge’s big green eyes were staring into his soul, and Dani buried his face against his shoulder, kissing his scars away as he remembered the moment that he saw Jorge, unloading his bike at his very first grand prix race weekend.

“Jerez.”

“This year?” Jorge sounded almost disappointed with the answer, but Dani wasn’t sure he was going to like the truth.

“2002.” Dani shuffled back so that he could see Jorge’s reaction, watching as the pieces all fell into place.

Jorge’s mouth hung open, and Dani felt guilty. All the injuries, all the pain, he could have spared Jorge from it all.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’d have hated me back then, I hated me back then.” Jorge snorted in laughter, but it couldn’t hide the truth to his words.

“Did you have any idea that we were destined to be together?” Dani stroked Jorge’s cheek, and he nuzzled against his hand like a cat demanding attention.

“When the King of Spain made us shake hands.” Jorge rested his hand over Dani’s, his eyes falling shut as a faint scar on his hand disappeared. “I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way.”

“Wow.”

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Jorge stroked over Dani’s healed collarbones, marvelling at the soft unblemished skin.

“We were so stubborn.” Dani smiled, glad that they had both grown up since then.

“At least we have that in common.” Jorge leant in for a kiss, and it took Dani’s breath away, the warmth surging through his heart and healing his soul.

“I think I’m going to need a lot more kisses to heal all of these scars.”

“I would do anything for you, my love, my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
